Cupid is a Dancer/Plot
Darkar beams into the hall of Cupid's Temple. Cherubs notice him and confusingly surround him. One of them, knowing that he's not a cherub or a cupid either, tries to warn others. Darkar irritated, hits him with an energy ball. Cupid Ring glows on his finger. Cherubs, afraid, fly away and hide in clouds. Head of all Cupids approaches Darkar and asks him why did he stole a Cupid Ring and killed an innocent cherub. Darkar doesn't answer. He beams away to the alley, taking the ring off his finger and puts it into the pocket. Then he shimmers to an unknown place. Meanwhile, Perla is having difficulties with her problematic charge Adam, who is a telekinetic witch and is experiencing his own Window of Opportunity, confused whether to be good or evil. She calls Elena to come downstairs so she can advise Perla about her new issue. Elena goes downstairs with suitcase and takes a look at the grandfather clock. She has three hours before her flight. Perla calls her to the conservatory to talk to her. Elena tries to listen to Perla carefully but she's distracted and excited over her the seminary she'll take part in, in Oregon. Elena tells Perla that she can't help her because of the situation she's in and heads back upstairs telling that she needs to mentally prepare, leaving puzzled Perla. Darkar shimmers to the Underworld. An evil witch tells him that it was about time. Darkar apologizes and says that the plan went well; he informed Cupids that he's around and they won't find him as long as Cupid Ring is not on his finger. The witch is satisfied. She says that she's done with making her newborn minions and that the number of them is around 500 and growing. Darkar evilly smiles and says that the power of Genesis is absolutely great thing. Darkar finally asks for the actual reason of this. The witch tells him that she was cursed by Cupids to lose a love and never find it again, and now she wants to take her revenge by killing all the cupids and stop spreading love through the planet. Darkar politely nods to avoid getting the witch angry, since she promised him a telekinetic power. Perla orbs to Adam's apartment and starts looking around to see if she can find something to get close to Adam as he's behaving bad towards everyone and uses his power for personal gain. Suddenly, she hears voices and, before Adam and his non-magical friend Steve arrive, she orbs to the pantry, leaving the door a bit opened. Adam opens his backpack to pull the money out. Steve yells at Adam because he didn't steal more money. Adam bursts and tells him that his idea was to steal the money. Eventually, Steve tries to punch Adam but he flings him against the wall. Steve runs to the door and leaves leaving them open. Adam telekinetically slams the door and swears. Perla orbs out of the pantry in the hall, knocking the door. Adam opens and before he could say anything, Perla tells him that she's magical too and is here to help him. Adam says that he needs no help and asks her to leave, insulting her. Perla orbs out but says she'll come back. Meanwhile, Darkar comes to a witch's lair in the Underworld, seeing the witch in genesis process. He coughs to announce his presence, watching as beings fly out of witch's body. He approaches her and asks her for approximate number of beings created. Witch answers that the number is about thousand and a half, with all her powerful abilities. Witch demands the Cupid Ring from Darkar to make a spell that will grant Beaming power to her minions, which will allow them to reach Cupid's Temple. Darkar gives her the ring, and she puts it in the cauldron casting a spell on some incomprehensible language, as a pinkish smoke raises from the cauldron. Perla orbs home and hears Lestat and Patricia talking about Darkar. Perla tries to talk to them about her charge but they ignore her, telling only that they need to stop the demon that is killing cupids. They go to the attic, and in The Book find information about the demon. Book states that his name's Darkar and that he usually works for someone else. They agree about vanquishing and get to know the vanquishing potion. Perla walks downstairs and see alone Wyatt in the dining room with a cup of tea. He asks her what's wrong. Perla explains the situation. Wyatt smiles and tells that he had the same situation and he solved it spontaneously. He also tells her that she needs to let her inner whitelighter do what's necessary. Perla thanks him and happily orbs out of the Manor. Just after Patricia and Lestat finished the vanquishing potion, Head of all Cupids beams to the attic. Patricia said that her intuition told her that the will come. Head of all Cupids says that they need to provide them with enough information that will help in vanquishing. They state her name as Melina. As a punishment of killing a cupid to save her lover, they cursed her to never find love. Suddenly, Head of all Cupids start wrapping her body in pain which indicated that an incredible number of cupids have been killed. In Cupid's Temple, Melina's minions and Darkar are killing cherubs and cupids, as thousand of angelic wins falls down the floor. Melina waves her hand and stops her minions. She imperiously calls for the oldest Cupid. He appears. Melina asks him to collaborate. Cupid angrily refuses and tries to use telekinesis on Melina but she only flinches. She grabs him and throws him against the temple. Cupid hits wall. Patricia and Lestat call for Wyatt and he puzzled orbs to the attic. They explain the problem to him and he wants to go with Cupids but Cupids tell him that he's not strong enough to vanquish them all. Patricia and Lestat agree to go, since Cupid tell that they have an advantage of vanquishing as they have all pure heart. They beam to the Temple. In the Temple, we see Melina and Darkar torturing Cupids as minions throw fireballs around. Lestat orbs in front of the crowd and forms a giant energy bubble, sending it telekinetically flying at minions but only few of them explode. Wyatt forms a force field to protect the rest of the cupids and Head. Lestat does the same with his power to shield him and Patricia. Patricia levitates up and some of Melina's minions throw fireballs at her. She orbs them back into the senders, vanquishing few of them, but the number is still too big. Eventually, the two orb back behind Wyatt. Lestat prepares to recite the spell to instantly vanquish the other minions. Melina and Darkar are distracted which Wyatt uses to orb the oldest Cupid behind his force field. Patricia orbs behind Melina and throws the potion. Melina bursts into flames. Lestat flings Darkar against the Cupid's Temple and he stops impaling his chest on the arrow, bursting into flames. :Cupids are grateful to Wyatt and his children, calling them "God's Bless". They beam them out. Perla is walking through the park with Adam. He eventually opens to her and admits that he never wanted to use his power to hurt people, just to have fun. He also mentions that he chose to be a good witch. Perla asks him for hug and Adam accepts it, hugging her. The episode finishes with Perla and Adam walking through the park talking. Category:Plot Sections Category:Season 9 plots